Evil Angel (A Daryl Dixon Love Story)
by xXlovelybonesXx
Summary: Along with everyone else, Willow Hunter was thrown into the hounds of hell. She awoke to the world ending and her loved ones being torn from her fingers. After the death of her six year old sister, Jodie. Willow gave up hope wanting to just end it all, but hope was the answer. Daryl Dixon was the hope she needed along with other servivers. Willow must keep her and her new family al


My death, like so many others, was not new. I did not want anyone to mourn for me nor miss me. This world, the new world, was not meant to cry over the ones you once loved. Someone once said, "keeping our humanity was a choice," but what choice do you have when you fear for your life every single day. When I died, he cried for me. Held me in his arms, told me everything would be okay. I knew and he knew it would NOT be okay and for the last and first time I told him I loved him. The words fell from my lips, flowing into him, making him weep even more. As I slipt away, his mouth formed the words.: Sadly ten minutes later, he placed a gun to my head and pulled the triger. Not wanting to see his loved one as a monster. Chapter.1 "Jodie?!" I screamed, shaking a tiny body "Jodie?! Baby, what's wrong...Jodie wake up!" It's only been less then 45 hours since the outbreak began. She was already gone and I was so stupid not to realize why and how it happened. I cried for hours. Holding her tiny lifeless body in my arms. My dear sister, Jodie, died only at the age of six. Even if I wanted to save her, it was too late. I sat there by her body, holding her hand in mines. Whispering the sweet memories we once shared together. I knew she couldn't hear me, but I still whispered. After about two hours, her eyes opened, but it wasn't her. It was not the Jodie I knew. Jodie died a long time ago and I was smart to know this. I hurried to place an arrow on my bow. She sat up, growling and hungry for human flesh. Before she could even try to attack me, I put a arrow between her eyes. Her tiny body crumbled back onto the floor. I placed my bow down and lay next to her. Falling asleep crying, mourning for my loved one. That was a mistake. I felt something poke at my shoulder, at first I pushed the object away, mumbling. But when I felt it poke again, I sat up quickly, with a crossbow pointing right at my face. The man who was behind the crossbow, also held my bow in his other hand. "She dead?" he questioned, pointing his head towards Jodie. I nod. He doesn't lower his weapon, instead he nods towards my pockets. "Got a pocket knife or somethin'?" he asked. I shook my head, looking at my bow. "Daryl! What the hell are you doing? we ain't about to be here all day," a voice called out from down stairs. "I found a girl," Daryl shouted back over his shoulders. Foot steps came up the stairs, a man who was two times bigger then the other, came towards us with a riffle in hand. I gazed between the two. "She's cute," the man cooed, nudging the man who's name is Daryl. "What are you doing out here all alone?" "I - I was going to go to Atlanta..." I whimpered, wanting my bow back. Feeling weak with out it. "Atlanta's over run," Daryl spat. "What? No! No, they said it was safe," I protest, hopeing he was only trying to pull my leg. "Sweetheart, its gone, everyones dead," the other man said, throwing his riffle onto his shoulders. I lower my head in disbeleaf. Forgetting the two were there, I slowly stood up onto my feet, trying to figure out what to do. "So it looks like you are stuck with us," the man says, with a large grin on his face. Daryl snapped his head towards the other man. "What? Merle, she can't come" Daryl hissed. "And why not little brother? We could use her, it'll probably make big nose Shane red, bringing an extra person along" Merle says, nudging Daryl once again. Daryl gazed back at me, he slowly lowered his weapon, listening to his older brother. Feeling this was my chance, which had finally came, "Can...can I have my bow back?" I asked. Daryl seemed to hesitate at first, giving me a look before throwing my bow down next to my feet. I hurry to pick it up, holding it tight in my hands. "Welcome to Daryl and Merle's world little lady," Merle said coldly, "welcome to the world of surviveing" *Please comment below on how I did. if you like it, please give me a vote. if you would like for me to read your stories also comment below. Thank You* 


End file.
